


I'm Ready to Go

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick move, that's it. Wrote this a while back just as a free run kind of thing, I think it was an attempt at fluff and smut, not too good though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on something else, but this is old and I'm publishing it in hopes of final writing motivation haha. I binge watched all of American Horror Story these last couple of months so I'm leaning towards darker in contrast to my usual writing. I'm still a hopeless romantic though so I hope I can intertwine all that. And omg I fucking love Dandy on AHS, I love all Finn's roles, and I had a crush on Evan Peters but then I seen the Hotel season first and I was like woah, this model Tristian guy is hot enough for me to forgive having a name like Tristian Duffy, and the unbalanced oddly perfect psycho that is Dandy came in and I was like we are meant to be together, and yes if you've seen it I know all the bad things he's done but I side with him even though I love everyone on that show hahaha. Okay, well I could go on about Finn all day so maybe I should start writing some AHS fics, so back to the point, comment if you know good fics with Dandy in them, or just good AHS or horror ones of any fandom I'll see if I want to check them out. Anyways, hope y'all like this (fuck, now I'm writing y'all too....)

Irtg

Pete's phone rings, startling him from his half-sleep he'd been developing with the past hour. His phone had dropped to the floor in his in between asleep and awake time. Adjusting himself on the couch he picks it up on the fifth ring.

 

 

"Pete, our landlord just fucking called." Patrick says heatedly into the phone before Pete even knows who it is.

 

 

"What happened?" Pete inquires rubbing his sleepy eyes awake, happy to hear it's Patrick who woke him up, even if it's angry Patrick.

 

 

"He's fucking kicking us out next month on the fucking first--so not even a month twenty-seven fucking days--because he says 'I want to sell the house, and I want it empty and you two out so I can work on it'. Fucking bullshit or what?" Patrick takes in a loud breath after lack of air from the rant.

 

 

"Shit.... I don't know what to say. But at least he was straight-forward, right?" Pete says timidly. Patrick is full-steam so he's careful trying not to set him off about anything unnecessary for the moment.

 

 

"Eh, I guess so. He could've just said some shit like, like... I don't know something extra fucking stupid. But I guess we gotta find some place to move." Patrick's fumes die down and Pete's heart slows over hearing his boyfriend relax.

 

 

"We will. As soon as you get home we'll start looking for a new place, somewhere closer to Chicago maybe." He says scratching his head. Pete knows once Patrick calms down, he's a great thinker in these situations, Pete's just there for moral support.

 

 

"Yeah. I guess a change of scenery wouldn't hurt us, I mean same place for three years, it's not like a childhood home or anything. I just don't get how that much time of no problems, the landlord turns into a dick after all these on-time payments, and no complaints, you know?" More of a statement than a question.

 

 

"Wait, I think I have a great idea, you can't know until you get home, so move your cute ass. Love you, and talk to you later." Pete is too excited to wait for a goodbye, so he just hangs up and thinks up all he can do before Patrick gets home in an hour.

 

 

Pete texts Ryan Ross (because Ryan knows a guy in Chicago that has nice apartments for rent). He hopes for a quick reply and gets it within five minutes actually. Ryan says yeah, he still knows that guy, and he gives Pete the guys phone-number. A hasty 'thank you' then mere seconds later he gets the guy--Carlyle--on the phone.

 

 

"Hey, my boyfriend and I are getting kicked out of our house in less than a month, and I wanted to know of you had any apartments available right now?" Pete anticipates that the man heard him, for he had gotten that sentence out in record time, due to excitement.

 

 

"Yeah, I have a few. Any preference to where they are?" Carlyle asks.

 

 

"Long as they're not in any really bad parts, but other than that, no not really. Me and Patrick pretty much grew up in Chicago so we know just about all of it."

 

 

"All right," He starts before information exchanges and emails of confirmation, Carlyle perks up once Pete gives his name, and it clicks in his head that "It's Patrick and Pete from Fall Out Boy, and they want to live in one of my apartments!" He was professional after a quick fan blow-out moment, it made Pete laugh so no harm done.

 

 

After all of that, it's only a few moments before Patrick should be home. Pete was told that next week they could move in, Carlyle had a policy of keeping the apartments always ready for quick move-ins. Pete just finished sending Ryan another 'Thank you' before Patrick walks in the door.

 

 

"So what's the surprise?" Patrick asks hugging Pete and giving a quick kiss.

 

 

"Chicago."

 

 

"What about it?" Patrick asks brows furrowing curiously.

 

 

"Next week, moving there. That guy Ryan knows that has the apartments. I already sent the down payment, it's ready to move into." Pete purses his lips waiting for Patrick's reaction.

 

 

"Seriously? Like serious? Where is it in Chicago?" Patrick stunned in his place trying to wrap his head around this since he barely just realized they had to move anyway.

 

 

"Let's just say you can see Lakeshore Drive from the window, and it's close to that awesome Chinese place I like." The information processes with the words 'Lakeshore Drive', and Patrick throws himself onto Pete jumping like a school-girl who's excited that her crush asked her to promenade.

 

 

"Pete! You're amazing! How did you do all this in an hour? I love you so much!" Pete face is wet from a million kisses wherever landed under Patrick's lips.

 

 

"I really don't know, everyone was just quick with me." Pete un-glues the spaz from him, grinning as wide as he can, surprised at the reaction he got. He knew it would be good, but Patrick is happier than he thought. "I guess we should get some boxes and start packing."

 

 

"Yeah, but first I have an idea for you...." Patrick's eyes light up, and before he knows it he's being dragged into the bedroom and thrown onto the bed by Patrick. Words mean nothing right now, he can tell Patrick won't be listening, so he just lays and see what's in store. Patrick flips Pete over to undo his reversed belt. After that he's on his back again, eyes as wide as can be. Pete's legs hang off the bed as Patrick pulls his jeans down revealing Pete's half-hard self. Patrick removes the boxers, than gets on his knees with Pete's legs hanging over his shoulders. His warm mouth goes around Pete's member, and I'm sure you can imagine from there on.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next week is the quickest of their lives--to their relief --before they know it the boxes are being loaded and unloaded less than an hour later. The boys got Andy and Joe to come over and help them move, not like it was much stuff, but they wanted to show the new apartment. After the truck is empty, and Joe goes to drop it off for them, they order pizza--cheese-less for Andy--and Joe gets back as the pizza delivery guy arrives. Everyone likes the new apartment, and after eating, Joe and Andy are on their merry way back home to enjoy three more weeks of no touring.

 

 

Pete and Patrick clean up some before showering together, and both falling onto the fresh bed.

 

 

"Today was great. I already love it here, I mean it's fucking Lake Michigan through that window." Pete says pointing to window to the right of him.

 

 

"It's awesome being right in the city, we were already spending most our time here anyway." Patrick rolls over to snuggle Pete before they quickly drift off to sleep from the exhausting day.

 

 

Once morning hits and they have very little to do, Pete hops out of bed to open the window, letting in the lake's breeze from the beautiful autumn. Patrick wakes from the click of the window, and Pete sees this opportunity to pounce on Patrick.

 

 

"Morning sleepy." Pete pulls the sheets off of Patrick, and seizes the clothes both of them are wearing.

 

 

"What the fuck is going on?" Glasses-less Patrick squints at Pete.

 

 

"You're gonna like it, 'Tricky."

 

 

"Why am I naked?" Pete puts a hand on Patrick's dick. "Oh, oh."

 

 

"Thanks for catching on." Pete is moving along quickly, new bed, and well let's just say he wants to 'take it for a spin'. He slides a finger into Patrick, dry but Patrick can take it. One becomes two, two becomes three, and then ready to go. Pete's hardness is causing impatience so he's glad Patrick is relaxing fast, oh, and those little moans he's making is pushing Pete over the edge, and he'd like to make it more than a few seconds.

 

 

"You ready?" Pete asks aligning himself with Patrick, while the younger man wraps his legs around the bassist hips. Pete gets a closed-eye nod, then he pushes in slowly. Tight at first due to the dryness, but it doesn't take long for the comfort and pleasure to kick in. By now Pete knows Patrick's sweet spot, knows just how to make him make those fucking noises that Pete swears he can come to without even being touched.

 

 

They pick up a quick rhythm pushing into each other at the same time, Pete feels himself close to coming as he puts a hand on Patrick's cock, pumping. Patrick tightens while Pete comes; Patrick spills onto both of their stomachs before Pete pulls out and falls next to Patrick.

 

 

"Holy shit, that was fucking awesome." Pete pants out.

 

 

"It's the lake breeze." Patrick smirks.

 

 

"Then I fucking love the lake breeze.Well, wanna clean up and go unpack?" Pete turns his head to ask Patrick.

 

 

"Oh hell yes." They do so, unpacking in just their underwear. It doesn't take long for them to have the apartment a home, while everything is in it's place.


End file.
